The need for high speed and low latency cluster interconnect scheme for data and information transport between systems have been recognized as a limiting factor to achieving high speed operation in clustered systems and one needing immediate attention to resolve. The growth of interconnected and distributed processing schemes have made it essential that high speed interconnect schemes be defined and established to provide the speeds necessary to take advantage of the high speeds being achieved by data processing systems and enable faster data sharing between interconnected systems.
There are today interconnect schemes that allow data transfer at high speeds, the most common and fast interconnect scheme existing today is the Ethernet connection allowing transport speeds from 10 MB to as high as 10 GB/sec. TCP/IP protocols used with Ethernet have high over-head with inherent latency that make it unsuitable for some distributed applications. Further TCP/IP protocol tends to drop data packets under high traffic congestion times, which require resend of the lost packets which cause delays in data transfer and is not acceptable for high reliability system operation. Recent developments in optical transport also provide high speed interconnect capability. Efforts are under way in different areas of data transport to reduce the latency of the interconnect as this is a limitation on growth of the distributed computing, control and storage systems. All these require either changes in transmission protocols, re-encapsulation of data or modulation of data into alternate forms with associated delays increase in latencies and associated costs.